A method and a device for controlling a load are known from German Published Patent Application No. 196 46 052, in which the load receives a bias current value before the actual activation, which results in an injection of fuel. This bias current value leads to a magnetic bias of the load. The bias current value is selected so that it is not sufficient to move the load into its new position. At the actual start of activation, only a small amount of additional energy is necessary, i.e., a slight current rise and thus only a short amount of time until the load begins to move. The bias current greatly shortens the switching time of the solenoid valve.
The switching time of the solenoid valve is the period of time between the start of activation and complete opening or closing of the solenoid valve. To be able to achieve the most accurate possible injection, this switching time should be as short as possible.
To be able to achieve a short switching time, the highest possible value for the bias current value is desired. Nevertheless, if the bias current selected is too high, this will result in the solenoid valve switching before the actual activation.